


Taking Their Time

by Riptidemi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's mostly fluff though, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptidemi/pseuds/Riptidemi
Summary: If they could, they would have locked themselves away for three days. But obligations called, so they settled for shared outfits and passionate looks when no one could see, and took every moment of quiet as theirs.After a busy weekend, Rhea and Reina take back some time for themselves.





	Taking Their Time

Rays of early sunlight kissed Rhea's exposed skin, caressing her arms, shoulders, face. The rest of her body was hidden away under the bedsheets, covered in a layer of warmth and nothing else. Stirring a little as the light found her closed eyes, she shifted in her sleep, clinging onto the last remnants of her rest. It was needed, her body still feeling the effects of the night before. Eyes sealed, Rhea moved from her back to her side, now facing the cause of her exhaustion.

Reina was awake, had been for a few minutes now. Propped up on an extra pillow, one that had been thrown aside last night with the couple's clothes, Reina watched her girlfriend with a lazy smile. The weekend had been perfect: sightseeing through New York, eating great food, spending time with even greater people. And of course, they spent time together, getting tattoos together as was tradition, talking into the night until one of them (usually Rhea) fell asleep. But nothing, no experience from this weekend, topped waking up beside Rhea, early enough to see her at her most peaceful.

“Rhe-Rhe?” Reina's voice was soft; a careful nudge, a hushed beckon.

Rhea replied with movement and wordless sounds, groaning as she rolled onto her back once more. A few drowsy mumbles trailed out of her as she settled, face turned away from the invading sunlight and towards her own sun in the form of Reina. Reina's hand was lured closer to Rhea, fingers brushing away unruly blonde hairs and running down along the curve of her jaw. They departed for a second before finding her again, stroking a firm shoulder and tracing her collarbone. She admired Rhea; always had. Her strength, her physique, her attitude. Rhea was a sight to behold, yes – especially in such a way as she was then – but it was the way she carried herself that drew Reina in at first. Brash yet in control, cocky and yet...there was a softness behind her edges. Underneath the solid muscle that Reina sketched waves across with her fingers, was a gentleness that was so unexpected.

Now, Reina realised it was only unexpected to those who didn't know Rhea. Or perhaps, 'those she didn't let in' was a more apt description. Because Rhea had let Reina in, had let her nest beside her heart. Let her sleep beside her every night. The nights they could afford, that was. Those were getting rarer, which was why the weekend had been so important. If they could, they would have locked themselves away for three days. But obligations called, so they settled for shared outfits and passionate looks when no one could see, and took every moment of quiet as theirs. And Reina would wake up early every morning just to see Rhea for even a second longer in her life.

Reina leaned over, lips finding Rhea's cheek. Her hand teased further down Rhea's chest, disappearing under the covers. A hum of approval vibrated from Rhea. A second kiss was placed against her jaw, Reina a little harsher as she targeted a spot that always drew the sweetest sounds from Rhea. This time was no different, the blonde responding with a low, drawn-out moan. Reina pressed her lips just beneath Rhea's ear and then caught her earlobe between her teeth, earning a light wisp of a laugh from her girlfriend. She let go, pulling away just a bit, but remaining close enough to breathe against Rhea's ear.

“Mi amor,” she whispered, “ _despierta._ ”

A smattering of muttered words, none of them coherent, were all Reina received. Rhea shifted a little, only stilling when Reina's hand began to massage her chest underneath the covers. Under her hand, Reina felt her body relax and her heartbeat quicken just a bit. Her mouth found Rhea's neck, sucking and kissing at her pulse point. They both moved at once: Reina moving on top of Rhea, and Rhea turning into her, an arm wrapping itself around Reina's neck in a lazy embrace. Bodies pressed together, the heat setting ablaze something inside both of them. Reina inched down Rhea, teeth latching onto the join between her neck and shoulder.

“Rei,” Rhea murmured, her fingers entangling themselves in Reina's mane of dark hair. The call of her name prompted Reina to look up, finding that Rhea had finally opened her eyes, even if by only a little.

“I thought this would wake you up,” Reina said between kisses, the light touches making their way across Rhea's chest. She caught a subtle crooked smile, felt the tremor of laugh come from her sternum.

Bracing a hand either side of the blonde, Reina lifted herself up and let her gaze wander down Rhea's body. She took in everything: the red marks starting to flare up on her neck, her flushed chest, the slight ripple of muscle as Rhea moved her arm. Reina felt it slip down the back of her neck, that motion alone sending a pleasing shock down her spine that rolled her hips against Rhea's. An almost-silent groan escaped Rhea at the feeling. Her hand settled on Reina's cheek, a few curls of hair tangled around her fingers. Bringing her eyes back to Rhea's own, Reina was immediately lost in them. The inviting blue was visible even though her gaze was half-lidded and Reina stared back in her own daze.

It wasn't rare for her to be on top, for her to be in such a position to take in all the aspects of Rhea that she loved. Yet every time Reina had the opportunity, it felt like the first time. That sense of wonder enthralled her. It didn't matter if the only light they had to go by was from the moon, or if they were blinded by the morning sun – Reina could always see Rhea with clarity. Nothing could obscure her view, nothing stood in the way of the enchantment Rhea imposed on her whenever she was beneath her. She felt Rhea's hand stroke at her face, fingers moving as if they were strumming out the siren song that had drawn Reina in from the very first day they met.

Rhea broke their silence first, and did so in the best way. “Fuck, I love you.” The words were a little slurred, leaning into each other like Reina was leaning into Rhea's touch, but they were honest.

Reina beamed. For a moment, she struggled to find the words, shaking away the daze that had wrapped itself around her. She replied, quiet yet proud, with all that came to mind. “Te amo.”

The hand on her face led her down and their lips met. Rhea showed more energy than she had that entire morning with their one kiss, pushing against Reina. They both became a little rougher, Rhea more so than Reina, though they were equally impassioned. Reina moaned into Rhea's mouth as she felt nails dig into her shoulder blade and teeth nip at her bottom lip. One of Rhea's legs brushed against Reina's own and she responded by running a palm down Rhea's side, winning a quick hum from the blonde. She felt Rhea's strong arms drift up, trying to wrap around her neck, and Reina had to pull back before she could be trapped. Once they broke apart, Reina noticed the faded smirk left behind on Rhea's lips. She shot back one of her own. Dipping her head lower, she continued her trail of kisses down Rhea's throat and chest, pausing only to glance up at her and grin.

“Let me finish what I started.”

Rhea laughed, the sound hitching a little in her throat as Reina's lips neared her stomach. “Figured you woke me up for a reason,” she added, shifting up on the pillows for comfort.

“I had to pay you back for last night.”

The last thing Rhea saw was a playful smile before Reina disappeared completely under the covers. She still felt her, though. Her hair tickled at her stomach, sides, hips. A hand pushed against her thigh, spreading her legs as Reina settled between them, her mouth just above where Rhea needed it to be. Fingers ran along her hips, wandered down her leg, traced the lines of her most recent tattoo as it spread across her knee. Rhea reached down beneath the covers, finding Reina's hair and latching on with a loose grip. She was nudging, wordlessly demanding – maybe even begging – for Reina to give her what she wanted.

All Rhea received was a quiet laugh against her skin. She felt Reina grab her by the wrist, untangling her hand from her hair with care and moving it away. Rhea felt Reina's breath against her. She relaxed, head sinking into the pillows. But Reina continued to tease. She peppered kisses along the inside of Rhea's thighs, coming close to where Rhea wanted her but staying far enough to push her. Nails scratched along her legs and up her waist, then back again in a slow crawl.

“Reina.” Rhea's voice had become huskier, heavy with desire. She rolled her hips, trying to draw Reina's attention and touches to her sex.

When she felt Reina finally lick at her, Rhea could do little but fall into the sensation. Her eyes fell shut and she sighed as she felt slow strokes roll against her, sweeping her away with each lap. Reina knew exactly how to make Rhea tremble, how to curve her tongue and hit the precise spot to make her jerk and whimper. But she was being slow now, taking her time. Savouring the moment, the minute reactions she earned from Rhea. The muffled curses, the tremble of her legs under her touch, the slow quickening of her breathing. It was obvious that the blonde was trying to keep everything under control. But Reina knew how to stoke the flames with every thrust of her tongue.

As Reina took Rhea's clit into her mouth, Rhea stopped trying to hold back. And when two fingers slipped into her, following the rhythm that Reina's tongue had set out, Rhea was past the point of any control. Her hips bucked and an apology stuttered out of her between the string of moans and curses that fell from her lips. She was sensitive, Reina knew that and seemed to be exploiting it – not that Rhea was complaining. Far from it. Any tiredness that had persisted had been brushed away with each swipe of Reina's tongue and every thrust of her fingers. Rhea found enough control to try and match her pace, grinding against her. The vibrations of a laugh rippled through her core before Reina adjusted her pace, leaving Rhea tensing up.

Rhea gripped at the bedsheets, knuckles turning white. She pulled at them, coiling them around her fists like the way that feeling of release coiled up inside of her, threatening to break free at any moment. Reina curled her fingers, dragging them across Rhea's sweet spot. Her whole body shuddered. A whine crawled from her. Reina's fingers continued to apply the pressure, her tongue working Rhea's clit mercilessly. Rhea played to her rhythm, riding her. Breathing became laboured, Rhea's body twisted into the mattress. Her thighs trembled, though Reina stilled them with one firm hand. A squeeze, reassuring and yet dominating, was accompanied by Reina's fingers pressing just right against the perfect spot.

Rhea's whole body tightened up. Burying her face in her pillow, she at first gave a silent shout. Words caught up with the rest of her, a hissing “fuck” inching out of her as she came. All that followed was a long moan that petered out into a low whine. She jolted as pleasure seemed to ricochet through her, hitting every sensitive spot it could before finally lodging itself in her heart. Rhea whimpered as she shifted around, limbs heavy and heart pounding. Reina was still between her legs, bringing her down with gentle laps of her tongue and slow strokes along her thighs.

After a few deep breaths, Rhea managed to open her eyes once more, looking down to find Reina emerging from beneath the covers. She smirked when Reina licked her lips and leaned up into a kiss, able to taste herself. With what little strength Rhea had as she came down from her high, she pulled Reina flush against her, arms wrapping around her shoulders and waist and joining them together completely.

Their kiss simmered down, leaving behind warm smiles. Reina swept away the hair that had become stuck to Rhea's forehead, her gaze eventually falling to meet Rhea's once she was done. Her eyes were much more alive now, invigorated. Rhea seemed to glow under the morning sunlight. And with her touch, Reina glowed herself. She focused on the mindless shapes Rhea's fingers drew out on her shoulder blade and hip, mapping them out as if they were pieces of a love letter in her mind. In a way, their silent exchange was just that. If only they could stay as they were, content and alive in each other's arms, for the rest of time.

“We better get ready to leave soon,” Reina said, eyes darting over to the hotel alarm clock on the bedside table. “We've got a trip back to Florida to make.”

Rhea groaned, pressing her face into Reina's neck. “Just five more minutes.”

“Tell that to the alarm.”

With as much effort as she could muster, Rhea leaned over and grabbed the clock. Her fingers fumbled as she hunted for the 'off' switch, an almost-silent sigh of relief escaping her when she heard it click. As soon as the clock was back where it should be, Rhea was back where she was meant to be – in Reina's embrace.

“Five more minutes,” Rhea repeated, words muffled as they sank into the crevice of Reina's shoulder.

Reina let her body fold around Rhea, hands wandering across the plane of her back, singing a lullaby through her skin. As silence blanketed them, she allowed herself to reflect on the weekend once more, running the melody of every moment they had spent together back through her mind like a music box, the sound never boring her. If she could have, Reina would have let time pass them by, would have watched the rest of the crew leave them behind just to spend however long she could with Rhea. Alone, together. But they both had their careers and their lives – lives that were slowly pulling them in opposite directions, taking Rhea across the sea and Reina all over the US. Though in a way, that made those small moments sweeter. It made every second worth remembering. And if she couldn't spend an eternity with Rhea, then she was happy with just five more minutes.


End file.
